


Pistola

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Pistola

Tema: #26 - Pistola  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G. Por armas de destrucción masiva muggles.  
Palabras: 325

 

Harry cayó fulminado por el disparo.

 

Draco todavía sostenía el arma criminal en sus manos, apuntando al Gryffindor. En su rostro había una sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad. Él parecía sudado, pero su traje estaba impecable. Se había escurrido por el campo de batalla y había salido ileso, como buena serpiente.

 

Harry, en cambio, no podía decir lo mismo.

 

Las risas de las demás serpientes no se hicieron esperar. Todos se reunieron alrededor de Draco para felicitarlo. De fondo, se escucharon algunas risas infantiles también.

 

Harry se levantó, con una enorme mancha verde en el uniforme rojo que portaba.

 

-          Ganamos – declaró Draco, bajando por fin la pistola de aire comprimido -. Para que quede claro que aún en juegos  _muggles_  los Slytherin somos los mejores.  

-          ¡Eso fue trampa! – se quejó Neville, totalmente decorado en verde, también.

-          Gryffindors – resopló Theodore Nott –. Nunca saben perder.

Harry se acercó a Draco y buscó embarrarlo de pintura verde, pero Draco lo sostuvo por el cuello para mantenerlo alejado.

-          Draaaaco…

 

-          Ni se te ocurra, amor. Fue tu idea practicar este  _juego_  para mostrarles a los niños otras maneras de convivir. Pero de eso a que deje que me humilles, hay un gran trecho, Potty.

 

Pero Draco no pudo huir y terminó tan embarrado de pintura como Harry.

 

-          Todo fue idea de mi esposa, ¿saben? – explicaba, o más bien presumía, Ron, mientras Harry y Draco rodaban por el piso batiéndose entre pintura roja, azul, amarilla y verde -. Es un juego _muggle_. Se llama  _Paintball_. 

-          Bastante útil – tuvo que admitir Pansy Parkinson, ataviada con ropa deportiva verde y una cinta plateada amarrándole en el cabello. Impecable, como los demás Slytherins, pretendía ignorar absolutamente a Harry y a Draco, que ahora se estaban disparando uno a otro sin contemplaciones -. Uno aprende a liberar tensiones – declaró, recargando su arma.

 

Harry y Draco quedaron con los rostros indistinguibles de tan verdes, cortesía de la Slytherin.


End file.
